The present invention relates to a computer housing mounting system made to slide in and out of a computer desk, and more particularly to such a computer housing mounting system which can be adjusted to fit any of a variety of computer desks.
FIG. 1 shows a drawer type computer housing mounting system made to slide in and out of a computer desk. This structure of drawer type computer housing mounting system is designed to fit a particular computer desk only, therefore it cannot be used in a different size of computer desk.
FIG. 1--1 shows another structure of drawer type computer housing mounting system according to the prior art. According to this design, the top cover shell 11' of the computer housing has oblique sliding holes 111' for mounting the sliding rails 3', and locating holes 112' in which sliding clamps 13' are installed and clamped on the sliding rails 3'. This drawer type computer housing mounting system still has drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of drawer type computer housing mounting system is its complicated installation procedure. If the position of the sliding rails 3' does not fit the tracks in the desk, the whole assembly of the computer housing mounting system must be taken out of the computer desk, and then the position of the sliding rails 3' must be adjust ed against. Several trials may be required before the position of the sliding rails 3' is well set. Another drawback of this structure of drawer type computer housing mounting system is that the elevation of the sliding rails 3' is adjusted relative to the top cover shell 11' step by step (from one section to another in the each oblique sliding hole 111'). Still another drawback of this structure of drawer type computer housing mounting system is the complicated mounting arrangement between the vertical side panels of the top cover shell 11' and the rails 3'. Because of the use of the sliding clamps 13' and the design of the oblique sliding holes 111' and the locating holes 112', the installation of the rails 3' is complicated.